


Awkward

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not gay if it's in a three-way.</p><p>(It totally is.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

Six backed away carefully, grabbing her boots on the way. She closed the door as quietly as she could, turned, and sighed.

“Rough day?”

The Courier jumped, then smiled at the groupie. “Rough night.”

“Did you not have fun?” the other one- the redhead- cut in.

“Not exactly...” she mumbled, setting down her boots and sorting out the clothes hung over her crooked arm.

“He’s real considerate. If there’s somethin’ I don’t like, he always listens.” Little Red piped up.

“Yeah, I know. Just not sure the King heard me this time, what with Pacer’s tongue in his ear.”

“Oh, honey...” the blonde moaned sympathetically.

“They just can’t keep their hands off each other.”

“Yeah, I got that.” Erin said, slipping her tank top on. She didn’t know why the King even bothered with her when he had two perfectly prim things standing around, while Six didn’t want to know what that brown stain on her top was. “I think they forgot I was there. I would’ve had better luck with a dildo. Dildos don’t moan someone else’s name when you suck ‘em off.”

“You poor thing...!” Blondie empathized. The other one was definitely laughing. The blonde shot her a look, then turned back to Erin, pulling up her jeans. “It’s easier if you’ve got someone else to keep him occupied. I can help you?”

“No, thanks. I am not getting involved in all that repressed homosexuality. I’m not sure I can face Pacer.” She struggles with the zipper. “Jesus, these pants are tight...” The Courier looks down, and gives up on the closure. “These are Pacer’s.”

Red giggles in an adorably girlish way as Erin threw off the pants, opening the door a crack. “Oh, God, they’re spooning!”

Blondie picked up the jeans and patted Erin on the shoulder, walking over. “I can get ‘em.”

“That would be great, thanks. I think they’re by the jukebox.”

She smiled, and squeezed past. They really were nice people. The groupies made their livings getting laid, but looking at the place they lived in, it seemed like a pretty damn good living. Blondie tip-toed to the other side of the bed, and undone belt still through the loops of the jeans she picked up jingles, waking the two lovebirds. The groupie sprinted back when Pacer fell off the bed. Erin stayed behind the door as she pulled on the right pants, this time. “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

Red kept grinning as she peeked through the cracked door. “Pace is scrambling for his clothes, but I think you wore out the King.”

“Again, Pacer.” the Courier corrected, taking the stool at the vanity to lace up her boots. “Contrary to popular belief, I like it slow. Pacer’s all Jetted up.”

“King’s trying to convince him to stay for breakfast.” Red announced.

“Good to know someone here thinks it’s funny.” Erin joked.

“Thanks for hangin’ out with us. We don’t get much girl talk up here.”

“Pacer’s going for a handshake, King’s trying for a hug...” the redhead informed.

“You can use our dressing room any time.” Blondie smiled.

“Thanks.” Erin expressed, heading for the other door.

“They’re making out.” Red relayed.

“And thank _you_ , for that mental image.”


End file.
